


Pillow Talk

by Reservation_Red



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Intersex / Trans Ymir, Porn with plot tbh, kinky bullshit I have no excuse for, shame shame shame shame shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/pseuds/Reservation_Red
Summary: Ymir is banging the hottest girl at school, Historia Reiss. Ymir used to believe in not questioning good things that came her way, but some things seem to be too good to be true. (Christmas Present for Ben)





	1. A New Challenge Approaches!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muddkippz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddkippz/gifts).



“You’re such a dumbass,” Ymir barked with laughter as Connie wiggled his way out of the trash can. He was lucky it was empty as he dislodged himself and ran up the bleachers to his friends. 

“Yeah? Well, at least I ain’t got your ugly face,” Connie growled as Sasha wrapped an arm around his shoulder, shaking the grumpiness out of him. 

“Nice try! But you will never be Bertolt!” Sasha cheered to her friend. 

“Nobody can be him. Look at him,” Connie gestured to the track field as the devil himself came running by. His long legs were easily making him over stride other runners with ease. Bertolt overlapped another person with his jog as he continued his way, oblivious of the hoodlums. 

“Now,” Sasha’s grin turned mischievous, “I don’t care if Historia can run or not, but I love watching her go!” 

Even Connie was smiling. 

“She’s getting better!” He remarked but Sasha’s attention was glued to her tits and ass. Ymir snorted as she looked at Historia’s face. Her hair was down today. 

_Feeling irresistible, huh?_

Ymir swiped the opaque water bottle from Sasha’s hand and took a large swig from it. She could taste the cranberry-pomegranate at first, but the bitter aftertaste of vodka. 

“You suck at making drinks,” Ymir threw it back at the girl. She took it and tasted it herself. 

“It isn’t bad…” she frowned, wondering what she could do to make it better. 

“Y’know,” Connie sat down, “I heard in the locker room that Reiner is thinking of asking Historia out.”

“Bullshit,” Ymir quickly responded. Sasha took a seat by Ymir and had the girl wrap an arm around her shoulder. 

“No, I’m for real,” Connie nodded. He began to spout off whatever it was but Ymir’s eyes were on Historia. 

Long time ago, she might’ve been able to read every facial expression and understand her. She still could. Maybe a little, but it was wasted now. 

Her and Historia weren’t as close as they used to be when they were children. 

“Give me that,” Ymir took the plastic bottle from Sasha and took a bigger gulp.

“Careful!” Connie warned. “Don’t want the teachers seeing you drunk!” 

“Whatever,” she scoffed, “we go to class high every day. They just think we’re stupid fuckers.” 

“Yet you still get As,” Sasha cooed, making smooching sounds by her cheek and Ymir grinned, pushing her face away. 

“Better than you losers!” She laughed as the group continued to roast each other. Ymir wished that was enough, though. 

Her eyes were drawn to the field, watching Historia stop at the water station. She wiped her neck off with her towel. Ymir could see the sticking hair, the pink blush of her cheeks, and the way she licked her lips and teeth. 

Just between them, Ymir saw Historia catch her gaze. Nobody else knew. Nobody would’ve ever known the way Historia’s lips went to a smirk and how she let some of that water run off the side of her lips, dripping onto her sweaty shirt. 

_You’re trying too hard to be irresistible._

Ymir took her eyes off of her and went back to railing on Connie about the time a crow outsmarted him over an ice cream.

**-x-x-x-**

“Don’t slack off too much!” Ymir waved at Connie and Sasha as the duo ran down the sidewalk, racing each other to the mall.

What a bunch of dorks. She hoped they weren’t out to cause trouble. The two were already walking on glass with most of the teachers because of their idiocy and taste for pranks. 

Ymir fished out the keys in her pockets and hit the button, hearing her car unlock. It was one of the gifts her father gave her on her sixteenth. A high-class car. Probably thinking it’d make up for how much of a dead-beat he was once he left. 

Ymir slipped into the driver’s seat and threw her stuff in the back. She put her hand on the stick and drove to the side of the school where the tennis courts were. She waited there for a while, nervously glancing at the side-doors of the school. 

She always got anxious around this time. It was stupid. 

Like always, Historia came out of the building and went straight to Ymir’s car and hopped in. She kept her small backpack by her feet as she whipped out her phone, plugging it into the USB, and putting on her music.

Her hair was still down and Ymir could smell her sweet perfume. Her cheeks were flushed and Ymir wondered if she should tell her she was beautiful. 

She averted her gaze back onto the road and shifted into drive without a word.

And then they left. Just like that.

**-x-x-x-**

“Did your mom buy anymore cheese sticks?” Historia was raiding their fridge. Ymir barely heard her from her room upstairs.

“Y’know she only gets groceries on Mondays!” Ymir yelled back down, cursing under her breath when she about lost her joint from her lips. She was all settled for a relaxing night—she earned it after passing Levi’s shitty pop quizzes. She had a case of pop tucked away in her mini fridge nearby and another joint rolled for later. She was booting up her Wii to beat some scrubs online, and, honestly, nothing sounded better than this. She hopped back into her bean bag chair and got comfy as she grabbed the lighter she kept in between her mattresses. In a flick, the joint was lit. She felt herself relax immediately. She puffed away at it, blissfully staring at the walls, and wondering what kind of trip she was going to get this time. 

“God,” Historia complained, walking into the room with pizza rolls. Fuck yeah! Pizza rolls!

“Hottttt pocket!” Ymir sang, nabbing one from the plate excitedly. 

“Ten minutes home and you’re already going at it.” Historia muttered, watching as Ymir popped it into her mouth and gagged. 

“H-Hot!” She opened her mouth as literal steam from the volcanic insides of the pizza roll fumed out. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

“Every time,” Historia fanned the plate a bit with her hand. Her manicured nails were soft pink and white now. 

“Got your nails done,” Ymir mentioned as she finally gulped down the roll and picked up her controller. “They look nice-ish.” 

“Ish? I like pink and white!”

“I know, I know. It’s been your favorite color since, forever,” Ymir hit the title screen and hooked up to multiplayer and was thrown into a match. 

“Why can’t we play Guitar Hero, or Spyro? Ymir?” Historia exhaled loudly. “I get so bored when you play these stupid games. I want to sing!” 

“Hey, I’m not your babysitter to entertain you.” Ymir spoke as she picked a character, ready for the brawl. She hadn’t gotten much play time with Smash Bros but she was excited to try it out. “At least watch me kills some—wow, that sounds bad. Um. Watch me play, okay?”

“High already,” Historia chuckled, watching for a few minutes while listening to Ymir’s small trash talking. She never did it on voice but it was still funny to hear. Sadly, it was only entertaining for a little while. It didn’t take long for Historia to whine about being bored again. 

“Go check your Facebook or something.” Ymir suggested. “You can read a book or something. My computer is open, y’know.” 

“Yeah but those are boring.” Historia continued, laying on Ymir’s bed with the empty plate. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, kid,” she sang back at her.

Historia shuffled closer to Ymir, who was oblivious of her moving at all. Historia’s hands hung down from the bed, but they began to wander over to Ymir and her jeans. Ymir only realized Historia’s intent when the blonde’s arms wrapped around, rubbing up and down her thighs. 

“Hey,” Ymir frowned, trying to concentrate. “I’m in a game.” 

She could feel the blood rush down as she gently throbbed at what she knew was coming. It was stupid—no, high sex was great! What was she talking about? 

“I haven’t gotten much time on this game,” Ymir rambled. She didn’t really want to stop, though, because she knew once she fooled with Historia she’d be too tired to work on homework later. She’d pass out and probably wake up at four am and fuck up her sleep schedule. Again. 

“Fuck,” Ymir muttered, moving her arms out the way but never taking her eyes off the screen. “Fine. Knock yourself out. I’m going to keep playing, though.”

“Good,” Historia hopped off the bed and went around to sit in front of Ymir. Her blonde head obstructed a little of the screen. 

“You’re in the way,” Ymir grumbled as she readjusted on her chair to look over Historia’s head. “I don’t know why you’re doing this. I’m not going to do anything.” 

“Yeah right,” Historia rolled her eyes as her hands unbuttoned Ymir’s jeans and unzipped her. Historia’s hands didn’t touch beyond that, though. “I bet you’ll stop playing here soon and do _something_ about it.” 

“God, do you hear yourself?” It was a weak response as Ymir even lifted her hips, waiting for Historia to tug down her jeans, but it never came. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Ymir’s hands were occupied in smashing the living hell out of her controller’s buttons, but she spared Historia a glance. All she saw was smugness from those blue eyes. 

“Expecting something?” If anyone at school was here, they’d die from learning that Historia was a shameless slut when it came to sex. 

“Sh.” Ymir moved a hand over to the back of Historia’s head and shoving it lower so she could see better and so she’d get to work faster. “Your idea. Better follow it through—what was it your father said? Ah, right, ‘A Reiss always stays true to their words!’” 

There wasn’t a response as Ymir shot more people until she jerked her hips in surprise, grunting lowly. 

“G-Good.” She huffed, tilting her head back, and almost forgetting how to play a game. Not that it really mattered right now.

**-x-x-x-**

Ymir was an ass through and through.

“You sound so pathetic.” There were worse things to say and it was a lot better than telling Historia she sounded cute. Plus, she got off on this stuff. 

“Nn,” Historia was sprawled out on the ground before Ymir’s bean bag chair. Historia’s shirt was pushed up, bra was pulled down, and her tits were spilling hotly over the bra. Her nipples were erect and pink, reminding Ymir how nicely they felt against her tongue. 

“Oh no,” Ymir kept her eyes off of Historia. “Looks like you’re going to get hit. At least try to dodge.” 

Ymir was taunting her on Smash Bros as Historia continued to roll her hips against Ymir’s foot. She let Ymir wail on her relentlessly in the game as Historia’s Wii remote vibrated…

“Ymir, stop,” it was a breathy, begging tone. She wanted more than what Ymir was teasing her with. 

“Too bad. I was always better anyways.” Ymir felt herself tense up. 

She thought of the boys Historia mingled around. Some girls, too. She saw how she flirted with them and they’d bashfully do it back. It was all innocent. Ymir wanted to believe it was just that. 

“Ymir—“

“Tell me I’m the best.” Ymir kept slamming her character around, continuing the onslaught as the Wii controller was going wild. Historia groaned as her hands shot up to her face, covering her eyes and panting. 

“I’ll give you what you want.” They both knew she was going to get it regardless. Ymir’s cock was dripping with pre-cum and she could feel the heat pulsating off of it. Her own shorts and boxers were tugged down enough so she was out in the open for Historia’s convenience. 

“You’re the best,” Historia pleaded. “Y-You’re the best.” 

Reiner, Eren, Bertolt, Armin, Nanaba, and anyone else could royally fuck off. Ymir wished that they could see this now to only have it rubbed in their faces—Historia was hers. 

“Good.” Ymir finished Historia off and paused the game. 

“Hn.” Historia clenched when Ymir’s hand went down, pulling out the Wii remote from her. Despite the condom on it, Ymir was going to have to clean it sometime, or else Connie or Sasha would get an oily surprise. 

“Ymir,” Historia was impatient as Ymir held out her hand and Historia took it. In an effortless tug, Historia was on her feet for only a second before Ymir picked her up. 

Ymir heard the hiss of thrilled joy as she pushed Historia against her room wall. The smaller girl’s hands were easily pushing her shorts and boxers all the way down.

Ymir let go of her jealousy for a moment as she struggled with Historia to get her dick in. It took a few fumbling moments and Historia shooting her a dangerous look when she accidently went elsewhere until Historia’s fingers dug into Ymir’s clothed back, clawing and gasping. 

“Ah!” Her voice carried that sound as Ymir inserted herself. She clung to the taller girl with desperation as her hips did the rest. 

“I missed this.” Historia whispered hotly into Ymir’s shoulder. It was barely audible and it made Ymir upset. She kept rutting into her but her mind wandered elsewhere as Historia rode with reckless abandon. Ymir would’ve thought as a classified nerd she’d take her wins as she got them, but she couldn’t help and want more. She felt things she never wanted to admit.

To miss her, Historia would’ve had to have others. 

Ymir didn’t want to know but the question never left her alone. Even when she was balls deep in Historia Reiss, the most popular and hottest girl in high school.


	2. Down Under

By the next day, Ymir’s dick was sore. She had to remind herself not to limp around and to get after Historia. Not only did she eat the last of the pizza rolls but she left a hickey on her shoulder. Connie and Sasha were going to be all over it when gym came. 

“Ymir!” Connie was the first to spot her in the morning. He wasted no time to rush up and almost pummel her into the ground as he clung to her back, swatting at her with his fists. To anyone, it looked like she was getting attacked, but it was just the normal greet-and-meet with the little guy. 

“Hey! I tried calling you last night! I waited for you to get online so I can whoop your ass!” Sasha cried out. “Ended up just kicking Connie’s ass like usual on brawl!” 

“Hey! I got you once!”

“Out of luck, buddy. Out of luck.” Sasha shook her head. 

“Things came up,” Ymir snorted, “unlike you chumps I actually have a life, y’know. Can’t just sit there and do nothing.” 

“Oh, did your mom need you to do chores?” Connie asked, dropping from Ymir’s back. “My mom usually—“

“You’re such a baby,” Ymir snickered, noogying his bald head and earning a jab to the ribs. She wheezed, holding her ribs, and seething. 

“Chill, dude!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Historia coming from the drop-off zone. Reiner and his clique were waiting there, waiting for their queen bee. 

“Historia!” Reiner waved at her and Historia returned the gesture, speeding up to them. It made Ymir’s stomach roll when Historia gave Reiner a little hug and said something to him. 

They weren’t even together… 

“What’s up?” Sasha asked, putting her arms on top of Connie’s head and resting her cheek there. “Ooh! Did Reiner ask Historia out finally? Maybe you were right, Connie!”

“H-huh? Oh! Yeah! Totally!” Connie hastily agreed, nodding his head. 

“Doubt it,” Ymir muttered. “Historia looks like she just crawled out of bed. If they just went out, don’t you think she’d dress nicer and actually put more effort in her make up?”

Unbeknowest to her little group, Historia caught Ymir’s gaze and released Reiner with a smile. 

“You sure are critical of her! She’s the prettiest girl in the school!” Connie mentioned. “Didn’t think you’d have a problem with some eye candy, man.”

“I don’t have a problem. I just hate seeing fake people.” Ymir shrugged, walking away and resuming her blissful existence without thinking of Historia. They lived in their separate bubbles and it was an unsaid agreement they’d never mingle those suds together. At first, it hurt a lot but then it just became a ‘Historia thing’. 

“What, did you ask her out to the dance and get rejected?” Sasha gaped, following after Ymir and jumping around her. “But, then again, Historia never seemed your type…”

“She’s just mad because she knows Reiner is going to get laid!” Connie piped and laughed, earning a few knowing smiles from their fellow classmates. 

“It’s okay, Ymir!” Sasha almost fell right in front of Ymir if the older girl didn’t catch her. “You can just ravage me! Connie wouldn’t mind!”

“Yeah! Ravage her! You beast!” Connie demanded as Sasha comically batted her eyelashes at Ymir. 

“Desu ni, doki doki, senp—YMIR!” Sasha hit the floor with a loud thud. 

“You two are embarrassments to humanity.”

**-x-x-x-**

Ymir refused to hang out with the two that day. She was even able to avoid them during gym, too. Even if she had to pair up with that freakzoid Eren. The boy nearly frothed at the mouth upon hearing Jean’s name. Better than having Connie and Sasha grilling her all day to know the lucky gal.

“We said we were sorry!” Sasha and Connie playfully pouted from the bus windows. They hung their heads and hands out, making grabby-hands at Ymir. “Forgive us!” 

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Ymir smirked, slapping their hands in sloppy high fives. “Just don’t pull that weeb shit on me again.” 

Sasha opened her mouth but Connie covered it with a hand. 

“Of course! Game tonight?” Connie asked. 

“Sur—actually, maybe not…” Ymir shrugged, causing both of their faces to fall. 

“What!? You’re skipping out on us, man!? Again!?” Sasha cried. “She’s drifting away from us, Connie!”

“A lone plywood at sea—“

“Plywood!?” Sasha teased. 

“Don’t wait up on me,” Ymir went back to going to her car, knowing those two never stopped with their banter. She'd be there all day if it wasn’t for the bus schedule. 

Ymir actually even began to hum during her walk. She had this song she just couldn’t get out of her head—

“Watch it there,” a gruff voice came as varisty jacket clad shoulder nearly lopped off her head. 

“Hey!” Ymir glared at Reiner as the man walked past to his car. He didn’t even stop to apologize or give her another look as his groupie went running to his mustang. Technically, his father’s but Ymir wasn’t one to point out spoiled brats. 

Oh wait.

She was. 

“Did you suck daddy’s dick for it?” Ymir muttered with her now sour mood, watching his perfect little group hop in. 

“Are we picking Historia up for milkshakes?” A girl asked Reiner, sitting practically almost in his lap. Sick bastard. 

“Nah. She said she has an appointment today.” 

Oh? 

Ymir felt a swell of smugness rise up in her. So, she wasn’t the only one with sex on the mind today. Ymir whistled as she stuffed her hands in her pockets with a cheeky grin. 

At least she wasn’t the only one. It made it feel less shitty.

**-x-x-x-**

“Why did I even come here,” Historia grumbled, playing with her pen as Ymir copied notes from her textbook. “Reiner and everyone was going to the diner and hitting the drive-in after.”

“I have no clue,” Ymir absently replied. “You know that studying comes first.”

“Oh, shut up!” Historia gave a disgusted click of her tongue. She even threw the pen at Ymir’s shoulder. 

“Remember,” Ymir pulled her nose out of her book, smiling, “your father told me in the fourth grade, when we got out first homework assignment, that I had to ensure you got everything done before he picked you up! It’s been a house rule!”

“Whatever,” Historia tried to swallow the smile that was itching on her lips. “You know that doesn’t apply anymore.”

“I take my promises very seriously.” Ymir joked as she flipped to another page. She resumed her homework in good nature. 

“Why do all this now, Ymir?” Historia whined, leaning across the bed and placing her hands on Ymir’s. “Why can’t you wait till after…?”

“Because,” Ymir shook Historia’s hands off, “you will run me dry and I will take a ‘nap’ and end up sleeping until tomorrow’s school bell.” 

Historia returned her hands to Ymir’s and snickered. 

“I didn’t know I did it that well.” She almost purred, trying to grab Ymir’s attention. 

“Don’t get hung up over it.” Ymir stopped and looked at Historia. “I do most of the work all the time.”

“What?” Historia shot back with a glare. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around herself, threw her body back onto the mattress and began to gyrate her hips around. “Oh! Historia! P-Please! Go slower! I—I’m going to—Historia! Did you come yet—Historia, I can’t last—OH!” 

“Shut. Up!” Ymir cracked, red faced, and grabbing the pillow nearby to pretend to smother Historia’s face. “Just go to sleep! Sh!”

Historia’s laughs were muffled under the pillow as she playfully fought back until she was able to break free, choking on giggles. 

“A—Are you into that sort of thin—“the pillow returned to smother her. 

“Dear God,” Ymir groaned, “I swear I only let you take me so you don’t talk.” 

“That’s mean!” She piped, ripping the pillow away, and chucking it off the bed. 

Ymir just smirked at her, leaning back on her elbows and winking at Historia. The blonde glanced her up and down. 

“Hm. What?” It was Historia’s turn to pose seductively on the bed. She kept her knees together but she knew her underwear could be seen from her skirt. 

“Y’know.” Ymir glanced at her homework and put it off to the side of the bed. “I shouldn’t have to even say it.” 

“What?” Historia didn’t waste a second to crawl over, climbing on top of Ymir and grabbing her wrists. She held them down as she lowered her lips to Ymir’s jaw. “Let me guess.”

She nipped at the skin between her jaw and ear. 

“This is another tactic to make me shut up?” Historia chuckled. Ymir shivered at feeling her hot breath drown her ear. It made her mind hazy. 

“Sure, but, promise me this—and you better keep it, you promise breaker.” Ymir was trying a bit too hard to remain in control. She knew that Historia knew that her ears were her weakness. 

“Hm?” She ran her tongue over the shell of Ymir’s ear. 

“Don’t shut up in bed.”

**-x-x-x-**

“Mmh!” Historia was on all fours, head bowed as she panted. The water from the shower was dripping from her damp hair.

“Hah.” Ymir pulled her face away, licking her lips. 

“W-What?” Historia was too aroused and curious to actually be disappointed when Ymir stopped. 

“I can taste your perfume—did you spray perfume on your ass?” Ymir snickered. “You totally did, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Historia was glad Ymir couldn’t see her face. “I want everything to be nice, okay?”

“I know, I know,” Ymir gently rubbed her hand over Historia’s bare ass. It was so soft and smooth. It had to be, like, the smoothest thing ever. Ymir couldn’t help it as she brought her face back down to it, kissing a cheek. 

Historia tensed up and Ymir rewarded her with a possessive grope as she bit and gently sucked on her skin. She took her time to leave trails of marks up from her butt to her lower back. 

“Ymir, don’t go too far up,” Historia warned, moving away when Ymir tried to kiss the dip of her back. It sent a sour taste going up Ymir’s mouth even though Historia smelled sweet. 

“Why? Afraid your friends will see?” Ymir wished she didn’t say it. She didn’t want to fight or start shit or hear shit she never wanted to hear. Historia didn’t respond as Ymir took the opportunity to bury her face in Historia’s ass. Ymir could feel the girl’s hips freeze, trying to restrain their enthusiasm. Half of it was eagerness and the other was to get their minds off of what Ymir said. 

Ymir licked at her, teasing with gentle strokes, and roughly dragging her tongue up and down. She knew how Historia liked it, but she didn’t want to give Historia satisfaction today. She felt selfish because wasn’t it Historia who kept initiating this? 

Wasn’t it her own fault for giving it up to Historia all the time? 

Historia was using her for sex without doing anything in return. 

_Except, y’know, letting you bang her—a track runner with a killer bod that everyone wants. And you’re a helpless gay nerd…_

_Might as well live it up._

Ymir gave her ass one last swipe of her tongue before pulling away and immediately grabbing the open lubed condom package. She fished it out and slipped it over her finger.

**-x-x-x-**

“It’s so pretty!” Historia whispered in glee. Her small, grubby hands were against Ymir’s dirty little sausages that could barely be called fingers. Ymir grinned at Historia, putting their foreheads together and slipping on the quarter machine ring.

“Now you’ll have to marry me.” Ymir gave Historia a bashful kiss on the forehead as Historia giggled, shying away, and shoving a doll in Ymir’s arms. 

“And we’ll have lots of kids, right?” Historia asked, returning to the playhouse kitchen, pretending to make breakfast. “Shhhh, shhhh! The bacon is sizzling!”

“We’ll live in a mansion! And have kids in every room and let them stay up all night and they won’t have to do their homework!” 

“We’ll be the best parents!” Historia agreed. 

“And we’ll always be together!” Ymir added as she jumped to Historia’s side, helping her with the slices of leaves they pretended was bacon. 

“I can’t wait.” Historia affectionately bonked her head against Ymir.

**-x-x-x-**

“Ah! Ah!” Historia’s face was buried in the pillow. Her tits were snugly held by Ymir’s large hands as she firmly thrusted into her. She made sure to be as gentle as possible as she felt Historia’s breath hitch.

And, boy, was Historia a woman. What a fucking woman. 

Ymir could only imagine how other men might react upon hearing that Historia enjoyed anal. Yeah, read it again. She loved it. She got quite hot and bothered with it. However, it could be barely said for Ymir. It was a sadder, less interesting hole that definitely required a copious amount of lube, precaution, preparation, and a condom.

“Y-Ymir!” She groaned into the pillow as her back arched and her fingers were digging into the bedsheets and mattress. 

Why am I thinking of this stuff?   
Usually, she only ever thought of it after it was said and done, but lately it has been in her mind a lot. Maybe because of the dance coming up and Sasha and Connie kept pestering her about asking someone out… 

“H-Historia?” No. Don’t say anything. 

“F-fuck me!” 

She must’ve not heard. Ymir opened her mouth again but stopped. 

No. 

Just. Don’t. 

Historia wasn’t the same girl she used to be. She wasn’t. 

Sex was just sex.


	3. Comfort

Ymir woke up with the familiar achiness between her legs as she stared up at her ceiling. She really didn’t want to face it, but her alarm was going nuts and it was Thursday. By tomorrow, the dance would be two weeks away. 

Ymir rolled over, grumbling as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock, but the fucker wouldn’t stop. She slapped it again but to no avail. 

“Fine!” She growled, snatching its cord and yanking it from the socket. She’ll worry about plugging it back in later. “Ugh.” 

Ymir had made the mistake of taking a shower last night and now as she approached the mirror she realized it. Her brown hair was everywhere. She grabbed her comb and tried to tame the beast, but it kept fluffing up no matter what she did. She wetted the comb and kept at it for a few minutes before saying fuck it and grabbing a hat. 

“Mom, you home?” Ymir went downstairs, side glancing the clock. She had time to stop by McDonald’s if she was quick enough. Coffee. Yum. “Mom?”

It wasn’t strange to wake up without seeing her mom. She always worked very hard for the two of them and took as many hours as she could handle. 

Ymir glimpsed in the kitchen and found that her mother wasn’t there—her coffee mug was still on the table. She must’ve just missed her, but she saw a note on the fridge, too. 

“Hm?” Ymir went over and took the magnet off the slip of paper and skimmed it. 

_Honey,  
I won’t be back till tomorrow. I have to cover someone’s shift and will be staying the night at the hospital. I’m sorry! I left some money for you to get pizza. Maybe invite Connie and Sasha over for a fun night? Don’t stay up too late!_

_Love you always, Mommy_

“Mm.” Ymir’s frown deepened. Last night, she barely got to see her mom. This whole week had been very busy for the both of them, especially when Ymir kept going to sleep early because of a certain blonde’s arduous antics. 

Ymir sighed and put the note back on the fridge. She went to the living room and then to the bookcase, pulling out the Norse Mythology book and went right to the section of Ymir. Inside its pages was a crisp twenty dollar bill. 

“Score,” but the words lacked any excitement. 

She was really hoping to spend time with her mom. Their DVR was becoming clogged with shows that they pre-recorded but never got around to. 

Oh wells.

There was always other times. Until then, Ymir had to get ready to rejoin hell’s society that was High School.

**-x-x-x-**

“What!?” Ymir screamed in the class room, pissed. All the other kids jumped and gave worried looks. Even Reiner’s group gave her their undivided attention. Most of all, that meant Historia’s attention, too.

Ymir stormed to the front of the class with her test and slammed it into Mr. Ackerman’s desk. 

“Why did I get these wrong?! It says on the key that it’s correct!” She was fuming. Historia felt her back tense up and at the same time, she felt a little sick. 

Why was everyone looking at Ymir?

“H-Hey,” she tried to reel in the group’s attention. “We should really do something this weekend?”

But her words didn’t reach anyone. 

“Your handwriting is awful. I can’t read a single thing. If I can’t understand what you put, it’s wrong.” Mr. Ackerman deadpanned. “You may use your one-time test retake if you wish.”

Poor Ymir. 

“He’s such an asshole.” Historia whispered as Reiner’s group laughed and turned back to her as the whole class resumed whatever they were doing. 

“Now, what were you saying Historia? Hangout over weekend?” The group returned to their usual chatter. 

Historia watched as Ymir’s shoulders slumped as Mr. Ackerman seemed to be chewing into her. Historia lingered for only a second before being brought back into the conversation. 

Ymir couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, trying to tune out Mr. Ackerman, but her eyes caught Historia’s back on her. 

They were in the same class yet they might as well have been strangers. 

Ymir dropped her gaze.

Why did she think Historia would be concerned?

**-x-x-x-**

The day proceeded to get worse and worse. She lost her favorite pen, found it in Connie’s desk, destroyed to make some makeshift bow, got in trouble when she throttled him, in PE she got racked in the nuts by Sasha, and she had to walk it off and pretend like it was nothing. Then, the rest of the day, she had to play catch up because she was starting to feel sick.

Her head hurt by the end of the day as she had her head against the steering wheel, waiting for Historia at their usual rendezvous point. 

Everything felt like hell. She didn’t even want to think of working on anything at home. She really just wanted to crawl in bed and finally die. 

“Hey,” Historia’s voice called her out of her melodramatic thoughts. The blonde was staring at her with a frown. “You’re not looking so well…”

Their car time was usually spent with Historia’s iPod blaring. 

“Rough day,” Ymir grumbled. Not like Historia would know. 

Historia was quiet once more as she shut her door and plugged in her iPod. 

Ymir almost wished that it wasn’t a normal day. Some part of her begged for Historia to ask her about, to kiss it all better, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. It wasn’t part of their fuck buddy system. 

Sometimes, Ymir wished she wasn’t fucking the hottest girl in school… sometimes, she just wanted her best friend back.

**-x-x-x-**

“Long day, huh?” Historia was at the foot of the bed, facing Ymir as her knees were drawn to her chest. Ymir laid on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering what Historia wanted.

“Yeah.” Suddenly, Historia interested just now? Not before? It felt like no matter what, Historia never cared until she was bored and at Ymir’s house. 

Ymir didn’t even know why Historia kept coming around. For the sex, for the attention...

Fuck. 

Ymir knew she was an easy lay for Historia. She didn’t want to think if she did that with anyone else. It seemed like the blonde was always starving for a good fuck, so, would that mean Ymir wasn’t the only one laying the moves on her? 

Ugh. 

Stop thinking about it, but it was too late. Ymir was picturing everyone’s hands on Historia and hearing her moan—the same kind that Ymir thought was hers only—she heard it so loud and clear, just seeing it moaned in another person’s room as their—

“Do you want to talk about?” Historia asked. 

Ymir gritted her teeth. 

“I did earlier, but not now.” It came off short and bitter and Ymir got the satisfaction of feeling Historia uncomfortably shift on the bed. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Historia asked. Ymir knew she meant it in some sort of sexual way. It was always sex, sex, sex. It was pathetic—Ymir felt herself chuckle. 

The thought that came, that pathetic revelation—I’ve seen Historia naked more than I have clothed these days. 

“What do you want?” Ymir finally peered at Historia, glaring into her eyes. She searched every shade of blue and reflection in them, trying to find the girl she used to know, and maybe something that didn’t seek sex. 

Historia flinched at the words. She frowned and glanced down to her lap, fidgeting with her hands. Something she used to do when they were kids. Immediately, Ymir dropped the attitude. 

Her Historia looked sad. 

“I’m sorry,” the words came effortlessly as her bruised pride and self-esteem vanished. All she seemed to care about was whether or not Historia would let her asshole words slide. “Just a hard day… things just keep piling up on each other. I’m just tired of… things.” 

“It’s alright… I should’ve asked earlier… but, what’s been bothering you, Ymir?” Historia crawled over the bed to Ymir’s side, sitting there and gently rubbing her head. “You can tell me anything… I won’t tell anyone…”

“I’m not worried about you telling anyone.” Historia would never admit she associated with her, but at the same time it was comforting. “I’m just… getting exhausted easy. It feels like no matter what I do, it isn’t enough—that I somehow fuck up in one way or another and get punished harder than I would’ve been if I just didn’t… try as hard, I guess.” 

Historia was quiet when Ymir nuzzled her face into the girl’s thigh. Gently, Historia brought Ymir closer so Ymir could rest her head in Historia’s lap. Historia stroked her hair and rubbed the back of her neck, listening to Ymir’s words. 

“It’s like… why try if trying makes everything worse… I could just give up and not even get as much flak as I get for doing my best. Things aren’t all rainbows and butterflies like those stupid movies show when you put in hard work… there’s just always something that pulls me down when I get back up on my feet…” 

Ymir didn’t speak after that as she lingered on her last words and the following silence. It left her a great deal to think about, but Historia’s soft hands running through her hair kept her company. 

It was a while. 

At least thirty minutes, which, for two teenage girls, is a very long time of silence. 

Especially for friends. 

But Historia broke the quiet. 

“I feel like that, too, sometimes,” Historia admitted, tucking hair behind Ymir’s ear. 

“Really? The perfect Historia Rei—Oof!”

“I hate it when you say that,” her eyes really narrowed dangerously. She really did hate it with a passion. Just like being called doll or, God forbid, shorty. 

“I know. Sorry.” Ymir wasn’t really. 

“As I was saying, dickface,” Historia huffed but resumed, “it feels like you should give up before you really start getting hurt badly, but you can’t. You want to do better… and it hurts a lot, though, but, sometimes that pain is familiar and nice…”

Ymir agreed with some of it, but not all. She didn’t like the pain. She never wanted to think of it as a positive, but she didn’t interrupt because Historia was talking a lot about her feelings. A very rare thing. Ymir couldn’t help but latch onto it, because this was the real Historia, the one hidden deep inside Historia’s facades and masks. Just like the Historia she grew up with. 

“You try and try but it always comes out wrong, doesn’t it? And you get hurt over and over and no matter what it never seems to get better.” Historia leaned down without warning and kissed Ymir’s lips. 

“I suck at talking, Ymir. I really do,” she whispered between their lips, leaving more and more fleeting kisses. “Can we… do what we usually do…?”

“Historia…” Ymir wasn’t pleased that it did lead back to it. She wondered if all conversations and actions led to sex, but her mind was at odds with her needy body. She could feel herself stir with every kiss Historia gave her. 

“We can do it how you like,” Historia promised, hand going down and caressing Ymir’s cheek. 

“We’ve been fucking every day after school.” Ymir protested lightly. “Is there other things we can do?” 

Historia stopped kissing her but her hand kept stroking her cheek. 

“We can play games, but I’m not good at them. We can get our homework done together, but what will we do after that? We can watch TV but that’s boring… We’ve done everything and anything around here, Ymir. What more could we do?” She wondered. “All I want to do is be with you.” 

“What if we do all those things but together, then,” Ymir ventured. “If you just want to be with me… why don’t we just do those things…” 

Historia kissed Ymir once. 

Twice.

“Is that honestly something you want to do?” Historia asked, refraining from more kisses. Her tone was so serious, like Ymir was asking her to tell her her darkest secrets. 

What was so wrong about just hanging around each other like they used to? It isn’t that Ymir didn’t like her… Ymir would dare say she loved her. Like, a whole lot, but was that wasn’t the point… 

Ymir didn’t know that just being around her without sex was such a hassle. It made Ymir feel guilty and pissed for even asking. 

“Fine.” 

“Huh?” Historia was confused but the moment Ymir pulled her down for another kiss… she understood. 

Ymir didn’t want to do things Historia disliked. Not for her own sake. She never wanted Historia to feel like being with her was a chore.

Sometimes how Ymir felt around Historia.

**-x-x-x-**

The bed’s blankets and covers were bunching up near Ymir’s ass that rigidly went back and forth against the sheets, gathering friction and cushion from the bunching bedding.

Historia was tightly in her lap, but her hips rocked softly and slowly back and forth as their mouths were interlocked. Together, they worked hard in the furnace they made as felt herself melt against the heat and softness of Historia’s body. She held her lovingly in her arms as she kept kissing the blonde. 

It was a slow kind of love. Something Historia didn’t do very often. 

“Ymir,” her angelic voice was setting Ymir close to her climax. Her pace didn’t pick up but her face was going screwy as she got closer. Ymir knew she was making the ugliest face ever, but Historia smiled between them—her white teeth glistening in the dark—as she gave a happy exhale, kissing Ymir deeply. 

Historia’s hips slowed but each grind was deeper, pressing Ymir more on Historia’s walls. It felt like heaven. 

“H-Historia,” she hissed, “I—“

“Shh,” Historia softened those heavy words with kisses and squeezes on her shoulder muscles. 

Historia’s body went tense as her hips jerked back and forth. Shivers raced up her back, under Ymir’s hungry hands, and sending a beautiful groan across Historia’s lips. Ymir came right after, holding Historia tightly in her embrace and not letting go as she felt her whole body go stiff. 

“Nn,” she grunted as she felt herself strain, holding that tension inside. It felt like she was barely stuck on the very edge of it until Historia’s hips moved and made her finally lose it. 

“Hn!” Ymir’s hands dug into Historia’s soft skin as she anchored her on her dick, riding out the high as long as she could. She felt herself spill into Historia as the blonde’s body twitched and tightened on her length. 

Normally, it might’ve been a problem, but Historia had switched over to the pill. It made Ymir happy to finally be able to finish in her—it felt like a step closer to actually having her, but Ymir didn’t want to say that. 

She honestly didn’t want to feel that way either, but she didn’t try to stop it as the pride swelled in her at feeling Historia slick with her. 

“How’re you feeling?” Historia asked, kissing Ymir over and over, and hardly giving her time to respond. 

“If you let me talk,” Ymir smiled, tired and sweet, “I will tell you.”

“Alright. Make it quick.” Historia’s nose crinkled with her little smile. Ymir couldn’t help but love that they were smiling together. It was small and stupid but it meant everything to Ymir. 

“I’m feeling… better. Thanks.” Ymir knew she always got caught up in being pissed and forgot what a good lay did. 

Ymir didn’t like to admit it but she always felt closer to Historia after screwing around. Call it loneliness or desperation, but whatever it was… it made everything better. Even if it was only for a few moments.


End file.
